


Babysitting Bet

by Ambereyes90



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Beckett makes a bet with Esposito about watching Ryan's infant daughter thinking it was a piece of cake. Soon she finds out just why this really was a bet. Can she survive the weekend or is she in over her head?
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN CASTLE!

Chapter 1

Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito sat in the conference room cleaning up all the files from their last case. "I'm telling you, you wouldn't last an hour with her." Ryan said. He was telling his friends about his newborn daughter, Kayla. He had been out on paternity leave for the last two months and had returned two weeks ago. Jenny and Ryan were running ragged, as they could not get their daughter on a sleep schedule let alone to find a way to appease her in the middle of the night.

"Did you try the car rides? Or swaddling?" Castle asked him as he put another file in the box. "That always helped Alexis."

"We've tried everything we can think of, even asked our parents and looked on line. She doesn't like any of it." Ryan told him as he sat in his seat heavily.

Beckett looked at him and shook her head. "She can't be all that bad." Ryan just shook his head.

"Yeah, bro, I mean she has to sleep at some point." Esposito made fun while Ryan gave him a little glare.

"You wouldn't last ten minutes." Beckett laughed at Esposito as he looked at her.

"I watched her for a few hours the one day." He defended.

"That all you could handle?" She smiled at him.

"You think you could do better?" He asked making her smile.

"Yeah, I could." She stood straighter as they stared at each other.

"Fine." Esposito looked at Ryan then back at Beckett. "Okay, you think you can do better. How about a little bet? I bet you can't get through the weekend and be wide awake on Monday after watching Kayla. Loser has to do all the paperwork for the winner and Ryan for the next month."

Beckett looked at Ryan who sat watching the two; even Castle had stopped to watch. Looking back at Esposito she stepped closer to get into his space more. "You're on." Looking over at Ryan, she added, "If you and Jenny are alright with it. You guys look like you could use the rest." She told him.

"I'm pretty sure Jenny will be fine with it." He told her. Beckett gave a nod before finishing cleaning the conference room before gathering her things. "I'll let you know what Jenny says." Beckett nodded and the four left the precinct on their own ways.

Later that evening Beckett opened the door to see Ryan holding the baby carrier with a sleeping baby Kayla. She smiled as Ryan set the carrier on the counter and Jenny carried in the diaper bag. "I'll go grab the pack and play." Ryan said softly before leaving.

"You sure you don't mind this?" Jenny asked as she set the bag down. "Kayla can be a handful at times, and the whole weekend…" she trailed off as Beckett shook her head looking back at the baby as she opened her eyes.

"I don't mind at all. Really. You and Kevin use the weekend to relax and just catch up with sleep or go out to dinner or whatever. Don't worry about Kayla. We're going to have a really awesome weekend." Beckett looked at Jenny with a small smile. "I'll call you if either of us needs anything." Jenny nodded as Ryan walked in with the pack and play and the car seat portion of the carrier.

"You want me to set it up?" He asked.

"No, I'll take care of it. You two go home and sleep." Beckett told him.

"Okay, well, all the formula, and everything is in here. I packed it with a bunch of diapers but if you need more let us know." Jenny explained.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Beckett reassured her. She kissed Kayla's forehead as Ryan walked over. "I don't know what we would do if it weren't for you and our parents taking her a few nights so we can get at least one night of sleep."

"Thanks, Beckett." Ryan told her before they said their goodbyes and the Ryans left Beckett alone with baby Kayla looking around her loft not really focusing on anything. After a minute, Beckett saw her face start to scrunch and she began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Kayla." She said softly as she unbuckled the baby and pulled her to her as she started to rock.

Two and a half hours later Beckett was standing in front of the carrier looking at the still crying baby girl. Letting out a frustrated sigh she looked at the counter next to the baby. There were bottles, blankets, pacifiers, and a million different toys. Kayla was not having any of it and now she understood why Ryan and Jenny looked so worn down. She tried to think. She did everything she could think of and she even tried to find other ways on line but nothing worked. Kayla was looking red in the face and she needed to calm her somehow. Beckett picked up her phone and quickly dialed.

"Hello." She heard an answer.

"Hi, dad?" She said as she watched the baby still wailing.

"Katie? Is that a baby? You have a baby and forget to tell me?" He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm babysitting Ryan and Jenny's baby. She cries almost all the time and they are wearing down. I was wondering if there are any secrets you could share?" She asked hopeful. "I've tried everything I can think of and even looked up a few on line. She just doesn't want any of it."

Jim started chuckling. "Katie, you were a good baby. Only cried when you wanted something like food or sleep. Try rocking her in something."

"I did that and she screamed more." Beckett sighed.

"What about Rick, maybe he knows some special ways." He offered. "See how he calmed his daughter. He might have some tricks."

"Thanks, dad." She hung up and looked at the still crying baby before dialing the phone again. She heard Castle's voice on the other end as he answered. "Castle, do you have any ideas about how to calm her down?" She asked before she heard him laugh a bit. "It's not funny. She's been like this to a couple hours and nothing works."

"Did you try to go for a drive?" He asked.

"In Manhattan?" She questioned. "I drove where I could but traffic is not on my side today." There was a pause and she could almost hear him thinking. "Could you… come over and help me out?" She asked shyly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He told her before they disconnected and Beckett walked closer to the baby.

"You hear that? Castle is coming over. There's no way you can cry with him here." She told her baby before she realized her own words.

It took ten minutes before Beckett heard a knock on the door. She was again cradling Kayla in her arms when she went to the door. When she opened the door, it wasn't Castle standing there, it was one of the neighbors. "I know babies cry but usually the adults calm them down. It's getting late; I really would like to sleep sometime tonight." The man said.

"I know I am so sorry." Beckett apologized. "I have been trying to calm her; I have a friend coming to help."

He still looked at her angrily as she swayed and bounced a little to try to sooth the baby. "You better." He warned as Castle walked up. he looked at Castle then glared at Beckett. "You better." He turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Castle asked as Beckett moved out of the way to let him in.

"He's complaining about the noise." She told him. Castle pulled his jacket off and put it on the couch before turning to the baby. "Please tell me you know a secret that I haven't thought of or found." She said handing the baby over to Castle.

"Hey there princess." He cooed as he brought her to his shoulder. "Did you try a bath?" He asked as she looked at him. "Sometimes it can sooth them." He walked over putting the baby in the carrier, turning it to face the sink. Beckett put a stopper in the drain and started the water before looking for Kayla's extra clothes and baby washes.

"Can you find clothes; I'm going to get a towel." She told Castle who nodded and took over rummaging through the baby bag to find clothing for the night. A few minutes later Beckett walked back out and saw Castle setting the baby into the sink gently. His sleeves were rolled up and he had a small smile on his face.

"There we go. We'll get you all washed up and then you can get some sleep so you're auntie Kate can shove her being wide awake in uncle Esposito's face." He said making Beckett smile and shake her head.

"I am not." She said walking over to his side. "Ryan and Jenny really needed some rest. I'm helping them out."

Castle paused washing the baby and looked at her. "Really?" He asked skeptical as she rolled her eyes. They both looked back at Kayla as she started to calm down a little. "See, all she wanted was a nice warm bath." He said as he finished washing her before he handed her off to Beckett who was holding the towel out. They dressed her and found her still fussing.

"Any more bright ideas Mr. mom?" She asked making him look at her a minute before taking the baby from her and buckling her into the carrier. "Where are you going?" She asked and saw him look off to the side to her dining room. "Castle?" She asked but followed him into the other room where he turned to the large closet doors. Opening them, he found the washer and dryer making him smirk as he placed the carrier on the washer.

"You have any clothes that you need to wash?" He asked

"they're in there, why?" When asked curious what he was doing. He reached over and turned the washer on. Kayla calmed a bit more at the noise of the washer. Then it started to wash and spin the water inside, gently moving the entire machine. Beckett watched as Kayla calmed more and more before she was looking at them. "That's amazing, Castle."

He smirked at her. "What can I say? I know how to treat the ladies." She couldn't help the little smile that crossed her lips as he looked back at the baby sitting content in her seat. "She have a crib?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ryan left the pack and play in the living room. I didn't have a chance to set it up since she started crying not long after they left." She explained. "Keep an eye on her. I'll go set it up." He nodded and looked back at the baby as Beckett walked off to the living room to grab the pack and play. Castle saw the baby's eyes started to close. Once she was asleep, Castle turned the washer off, unbuckled her and cradled her to him as he turned to find Beckett finishing with the pack and play.

"All done?" He asked as she stepped back with a sigh.

She looked at her room then at the pack and play. "I guess I should have set it up in there." She went to close it and redo it in her bedroom when Castle just, gently, handed Kayla over and he maneuvered the little crib into the room. He turned around to see Beckett standing in the doorway holding Kayla and his breath caught in his chest as flashes of her standing there holding their own child filtered through his head. He quickly pushed the thoughts away as she walked closer and gently laid the little girl in her back and covered her with a little blanket. She stood back up and glanced at Castle looking down at Kayla before she turned and looked at him and the two left the room as quietly as they could.

"Now you know how to get her to sleep." Castle smiled as they walked towards her kitchen to begin cleaning up.

"I would have never thought of putting her on the washer. Where did you come up with that?" Beckett asked as they started cleaning the counter and putting everything away.

"When Alexis was a baby I was trying to do the laundry and take care of her. She was being fussy so I had to keep her with me so I put her in the carrier and moved her around as I did what I needed to do. I put her on the washer when I was emptying the dryer and she quieted down and fell asleep. The vibrations soothed her." He shrugged as he explained.

"You're amazing." She said with a smile. They looked at each other and their eyes locked.

Castle pulled his gaze away and started for his jacket. "I should get going. She'll probably be out for at least most of the night, after all that exercise she just had." He said grabbing his jacket. Beckett walked over grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Castle?" She asked. "You think you could… stay here? I mean I can take care of her and all but you know all the secrets." He looked at her a minute before giving a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. Alexis is off with her friends for the weekend and Mother is on a retreat. So I'm just going to sit alone at the loft. Might as well use my time wisely and teach the beautiful detective something." He saw her roll her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile from her face before she turned back towards her kitchen to grab them drinks before the sat talking about how Castle learned all his tricks for calming and taking care of babies.

The two were woken up by a scream. Beckett jumped and Castle sat up quickly. They heard the baby cry again and they climbed to their feet Beckett going to pick up the screaming infant while Castle worked on getting a bottle made for her. Castle turned mixing the bottle to see Beckett walking over holding the crying Kayla. She handed her over and Castle set the bottle in the baby's mouth and she quieted instantly. Beckett watched Castle sway ever so gently back and forth, as Kayla ate. She saw the father in him surface once again. She always loved watching him as a father; he amazed her with how he could go from a child on a sugar rush to a responsible, caring adult. She could see him holding their child one day. Beckett stopped, their child. They weren't even going out. not yet at least.

Castle looked at Beckett; he furrowed his brow a bit seeing emotions rush across her face. "You want to feed her?" He asked making her look at him. He shifted and started handing Kayla over. Beckett cradled the girl in one arm and held the bottle in the other. Castle watched as Beckett gave a small smile as she watched Kayla eat. He could get used to watching this.

Beckett looked up at Castle and their eyes locked. For a brief moment he saw something filter through her eyes. Something he hadn't seen before but it disappeared back behind her walls before he could figure it out.

"What?" She asked, seeing him staring at her.

Castle shook his head and pulled his eyes away. "Nothing." He turned back to the baby bag on the counter and started rummaging through until he found what he was looking for. Beckett watched as he put the pacifier on the counter. "When you're done give her this and she should be good to sleep another couple hours." He explained and saw her nod.

"What time is it?" She asked making him look at his watch.

"It's almost five thirty in the morning." He told her before there was a pounding on her door. Beckett looked at Castle who glanced at her before going to answer the door leaving her to sway gently feeding the infant. He opened the door to see the man from earlier standing there looking very unhappy.

"I understand you don't have children so you don't know what to do to calm that baby down but do something fast before I start calling the cops for disturbing the peace." The man threatened before Castle looked at Beckett who walked over feeding the baby.

"Beckett, he said if she doesn't stay quiet he's going to call the cops for disturbing the peace." Castle told her looking a bit too amused.

"I get woken up because you two can't keep her quiet and you'll be arrested." Castle looked back at Beckett who was praying he would just leave it alone, but this was Castle, she was talking about.

"Hey Beckett, do they even make cuffs small enough for Kayla?" He asked

"This is not a joking issue. I will call them." He told them again.

He went to walk away but was stopped by Castle. "Look, babies cry. We're doing what we can to keep her quiet but she's a baby. Besides I don't think anything can be done because a baby is crying." Castle said before turning and looking at Beckett. "Is there a law on that?" He asked her.

"Castle." She said before walking closer, still rocking gently as Kayla continued to eat. "I'm sorry you are having issues sleeping through the baby crying but we are doing the best we are able to." She gently handed the baby to Castle. "Besides the fact that she cried for all of two minutes. And the police aren't going to do anything about a baby crying."

"Well then I'll call them and we'll see about that." Beckett shrugged. "You'll be arrested for disturbing the peace." He said angrily before storming off.

"He's going to call the cops." Castle said as Beckett shut the door.

"This area is filtered through the 12th." She said with a smug look making Castle smirk. The two walked back into the apartment, finished feeding the infant before laying her in her bed and placing the pacifier in the baby's mouth.

Castle looked at Beckett. "Why don't we go to the loft?" She looked at him a bit confused. "Mother's at a retreat and Alexis is staying with her friends. Alexis was brought up there, so you know baby cries isn't going to bother the neighbors." He shrugged watching her think for a minute.

"Okay, let me get some stuff. Pack up her stuff and we can go." She agreed. Castle gently picked up the baby and set her in her carrier as he started packing everything up. Beckett was walking out of her room with a bag over her shoulder when there was a knock on the door. Beckett sighed, annoyed and went to answer it.

Kayla started to fuss making Castle pick her up and gently rock back and forth to calm her down. Beckett opened the door to see her neighbor looking extremely angry to the side and Esposito standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I told you I would call the cops. Now you're in trouble." He said as Beckett turned and walked away leaving the door open. Her neighbor looked confused. "Hey. You going to arrest her now right?" He asked Esposito who just looked at the man. When he looked back, he saw Beckett arranging things so Castle could put the baby back in her carrier.

"Oh come on." Esposito said walking in. "Getting writer boy to help isn't fair." He complained. The neighbor looked between them as Castle looked over.

"First of all you never said I couldn't get help, and secondly," Beckett said as she pulled the diaper bag onto her shoulder. "Just because you didn't think of it doesn't mean I can't."

"Really? You're going to play it like that?" Esposito said watching her smirk at him. "I get a tip from a buddy that there's a disturbing the peace at your place, I drive all the way out here to see the look on your face and I get nothing."

"Maybe next time." Castle said as he walked past him and into her bedroom to fold up the pack and play. Esposito narrowed his eyes at Beckett.

"It wasn't in the bet, it's fair game besides it's better to have Castle work his magic and keep her happy than to have her screaming. Look what happened with that." She said pointing to her neighbor who was still standing at the door watching the exchange. "Can you grab Kayla? Castle and I have the other stuff."

"Where you going?" He asked curiously.

"Castle's. His mother and Alexis are out for the night and if Kayla decides to have another screaming match with herself his neighbors won't hear her, let alone care." She explained looking at her neighbor being even nosier looking around in the apartment.

"Where'd Castle get to?" Esposito asked looking around.

Beckett pointed towards her bedroom. "He's probably folding up the pack and play Ryan left." She saw Esposito glance through the door.

"In your bedroom? You sure he isn't sniffing around?" He asked with a smirk making her roll her eyes. He knew how close they were, he and the rest of the world could see they were inches from each other but they refused to just let go and crash into each other.

"Carry the baby." She told him making him walk closer to the quiet baby.

"How'd you get her to be so calm?" He asked.

"Um, excuse me." The neighbor said at the door. "I know you know her but she has been disturbing the peace all night. I want something done about it."

Esposito looked at Beckett then the man and back to Beckett. "You really disturbing the peace, boss?" He asked making Beckett shrug. "Waking everyone up with that baby cry." He shook his head.

"You can throw me in lock up at work Monday." Beckett rolled her eyes before looking at her neighbor and walking over to the door. "I know you're new to the building so I'll introduce myself. I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD. This is one of my team members, Detective Javier Esposito and the other man is my partner Richard Castle. We all know the law very well and there is nothing that happened tonight that is grounds for disturbing the peace. It may be annoying yes but nothing illegal since you can't force an infant not to cry. So I suggest you go back to your apartment and get that beauty sleep that you desperately need and leave me and my friends take care of the infant." Esposito had walked over to stand to the side behind her and was trying not to laugh at the man's face.

"Richard Castle the writer?" He asked as if that is all he heard from her rant. Beckett paused before looking at Esposito who started laughing before he walked away. "Can I get his autograph? I'll drop the disturbing the peace charges if I can have his autograph."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "There are no charges because nothing was illegal."

"I will call the cops and have them send someone who doesn't know you." He threatened.

"That's going to be pretty hard, buddy." Esposito said now back behind her. "See she's a pretty big deal around the precincts besides she knows Castle who's buddies with the Mayor so no matter what you do you're not getting very far." Esposito explained.

"Can't I just have his autograph?" The man asked giving up on arguing. Beckett sighed and turned back towards her bedroom.

"Castle!" She called. After a minute, there was no answer. "Castle!" Again nothing. Beckett huffed as she turned and started towards her room. "Rick." She said as she walked in gaining a suspicious look from Esposito. He knew they rarely called each other by their first names. It was always Castle and Beckett between them unless things were running hot.

A minute later Castle and Beckett walked back out and to the door. "You're really Richard Castle?" He asked, star struck. Castle nodded before looking at Beckett and Esposito.

"The pack and play is folded up and ready to go. Just have to take everything to the car."

"KB and I got it. Go play famous." Esposito said making Beckett shake her head and walk away as Castle followed the neighbor. "So, what's with the 'Rick'?" Beckett looked at him quickly.

"He wasn't answering when he needed to." Beckett told him before grabbing the baby bag and her bag. "Grab the pack and play from my room. I'll take Kayla and we can head down." Esposito walked in, grabbed the pack and play and followed Beckett to the elevators.

"So what's with you and Castle?" He asked once the doors closed.

Beckett looked at him quickly with furrowed brows. "Nothing." He just hummed and dropped it seeing the look on her face. She hooked the carrier into the car seat as Esposito put the bags and pack and play in the trunk. "Can you stay with her a minute. I'm going to go get Castle and lock up."

"Yeah, no problem." He told her letting her run back to her apartment to see Castle in the hall trying to politely get away from her neighbor.

"Come on, we got everything in the car. Esposito's watching Kayla until we get down there." She told him making both men look at her as she went to her door. "You need anything from the apartment?"

"My jacket's still in there." She nodded and went to get it hearing the neighbor start another conversation with him. She smirked knowing Castle was too polite and too great a person to just walk away and tell the guy to be quiet. So she grabbed his jacket and went back to him, locking the door behind her.

"Esposito needs to get back to the precinct. We have to go Rick." She said making him look at her and nod.

"See, I really need to go. Kate and I are baby-sitting for a friend and our other friend is watching the baby." Castle started to explain.

"Castle." She said sternly. "I know you're a big fan of his but you know we have to get going to take care of our friend's baby that cries a lot. So we should get going." Beckett said knowing she couldn't just leave his fan looking at their backs. She decided to play nice for Castle's benefit before handing him his jacket. Putting it on Castle said good-bye and they walked quickly to the elevator.

"How can you do that?" He asked making her look at him. "I had been trying since I followed him to get him to stop and you walk up and get him to stop talking and actually let me go."

"It's a cop thing." She smirked and saw mischief flash in his eyes before he looked back straight ahead.

"You should go to my book signings. Save me from the fans." He said making her laugh. She looked at him seeing a grin slide across his face as she shook her head.

"Let's go Castle." She smiled as the doors opened. They went out to find Esposito bent into the car talking to the fussing Kayla. "Leave you with a baby for five minutes and you make her cry, good job Javi." Beckett smirked at his surprised face.

"She was fine and then she started making noises and she won't calm down." He said right before she started crying.

"Where's the diaper bag?" Castle asked. Beckett opened the trunk letting him get to it to pull out a little container of juice. "Watch and learn detectives." He said as he bent in to see the baby had spit out her pacifier. Slid his hand under her feeling for the pacifier, finally finding it under her bottom Castle leaned out of the car, dumped a little juice on the pacifier and put it in her mouth. Within seconds, she was quieting down sucking on it. She shifted and Castle quickly pulled the pacifier out dumping juice on it again and replacing it. Kayla looked at him a minute before falling completely quiet looking drowsy.

"Wow, no wonder you called him." Esposito told Beckett. "He's good." She just nodded.

"Alexis would only take the pacifier if there was some kind of taste to it." He told them as he shut the back door.

"You got to teach me that stuff." Esposito said, as Castle looked smug and shook his head. "Bro, he's got me watching her so they can run to the store. You can't just leave me hanging with nothing to help."

"Secrets of a dad." Castle smirked before looking at Beckett who was smiling at him.

"We better get to the loft so we can set everything up and get some more sleep." She interjected. Esposito narrowed his eyes but shrugged.

"No more disturbing the peace." He warned before walking away to his own car.

"You really did cheat." Castle said once they were in the car and on the way to his place.

"I did not. He didn't put any limitations, just that I watched her for the weekend." She explained. "Therefore, I didn't break any rules, therefore, I didn't cheat." Castle looked out his window, not arguing.

After a few minutes, the car was silent. "Cheater." She heard making her look at him as he grinned at her. She couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She tried to focus back on the road in front of her. What was going on? They had finally worked things out and gotten things back to normal after he started acting strangely. Little did she know that it was because he heard her revile her secret. They had somehow managed to bring things back around after the Slaughter fiasco and now she was losing control over her feelings for him again.

She knew from her last talk with Dr. Berk that things between them shifted. She was now the one chasing him. But she had promised to hold her feelings in check until she saw he was ready again. She wasn't going to cause a big confusing problem because she's ready and he's not now. She needed to continue to keep herself in line until she knew they were both in the right place at the right time to reveal their feelings. Castle glanced at her as she fell silent. He could see flashes of different emotions fly across her face to be hidden in a matter of moments. He knew she was thinking about something, thinking on it hard.

They pulled up to his apartment and Castle stole another look at her as she drove with thoughts spinning in her head. They climbed out and they started gathering the things to carry in. Castle pulled the diaper bag onto a shoulder, Beckett took her bag and the baby as Castle took the pack and play. The two started for his loft, both staying silent seeing the gears working in the other's head, neither realizing they were spinning for the other.

Castle opened the door and let them in. Beckett walked over setting the baby on the couch before putting her bag on the coffee table. She looked at Castle who shut the door and dropped the diaper bag at the door before setting the pack and play down.

"You want me to put it in my office?" He asked wondering if she wanted the baby close to her or close to him.

"I can take care of her during the night." She half defended.

"I know you can. I was just thinking then if she's asleep during the morning she can be down here where we both are and she won't get disturbed by Alexis when she gets home." He explained. Beckett looked at him and nodded before he went to set the pack and play up in his office. She looked down at the baby who was once again back to sleep. She was amazed at how Castle does a few things and the baby is asleep when no one else can do anything to calm her. he really is an amazing father to have known all those tricks and ideas. She looked back to where Castle disappeared into his office to the side. She makes sure Kayla is fastened in her seat and it is not going to fall before she turns and walked in to see him rearranging the chairs to fit the pack and play.

"Need help?" She asked watching him.

"I got it. Just going to move the chairs and it will fit right here. You can take my room if you want so you can be near her." He offered making her give a small smile.

"I'll take the guest room; just wake me up if she gets up." She told him as she watched him set the pack and play up.

"You okay?" He asked, stopping his work to look at her concerned. She nodded but he just looked at her, knowing she was thinking about something hard. "Kate." He said with a tone telling her he wasn't buying it.

"I'm just thinking. It's nothing, Castle. Just set this thing up so we can put her to bed and we can get more sleep." He grinned at her before getting back to work. She looked at him a moment longer after seeing his grin and a look that flashed across his face. Shaking off her thoughts, she went back to the baby.

Castle was left to set the pack and play up as he tried pushing away the thoughts of a future with Kate Beckett. She was talking and acting like this was her baby and it led to vivid images of them setting up a crib or bassinet for their own child. She's holding a little girl with her brown hair and hazel eyes as she watches him work his magic on the baby furniture.

He shakes his head. She doesn't feel the same about him as he does about her. He still loves her with all his heart and he still works beside her but it's only because of his ability to push away his own pain to help her. They had a hard time getting through the rough patch and then there was Detective Slaughter who only cared about himself and nearly got Castle killed on several occasions. Beckett had had enough and stepped in on the last occasion cause both he and her to get injured.

He felt the anger and jealousy rising as he remembered the comments Slaughter had made to Becket about how hot she was. She was furious with the man and Castle used everything in him to pull Beckett away before she got herself into trouble. Once she walked away leaving the two men Castle, for once, showed his anger. He could act childish and completely immature and stupid at times but when it came to Beckett, no matter what her feelings were for him, he would never let anyone talk about her the way Slaughter had. The two had an argument. A very loud one at that making Esposito and Lanie run in to see what was going on. Slaughter tried to take a swing at Castle but Esposito was pulling him back out of the way.

That was not one of his best moments as he pulled from Esposito's grasp, took a swing knocking the large Detective to the ground. Lanie and Esposito stood looking at him. They had never seen him like that; they had never seen him so angry he took a swing at anyone except the one time in the hospital when Josh shoved him. Castle shook the thought from his head. The matter was done and over with. Esposito reported Slaughter for what happened, and everything the man had been hiding tumbled out. He was not a problem on the force anymore.

"You done?" He heard making him straighten and look at the doorway where Beckett was cradling the infant. He had to pause to catch his breath and remember the baby was Ryan and Jenny's daughter. This was not a dream of any kind. She was babysitting and he was helping. Glancing at the pack and play, he nodded to her.

"It's set up. She should be good in here, she's where we can get to her but where she won't be bothered later." He told her as she laid Kayla in the little section for infants.

"I'll grab her blanket." She said softly before leaving. Castle took a step forward looking down at the baby sleeping as he leaned onto the rail. He gently reached out and ran a gently hand over her abdomen. He remember sitting up watching Alexis sleep when she was this young. He remember taking care of her and doing all of this on his own since Meredith was doing her acting. He really did miss those days. He felt Beckett nudge him making him pull his hand back so she could cover Kayla. She looked up at him and couldn't take her eyes from his intense, thoughtful, blue eyes.

"What?" He asked as she stared at him.

She shook her head still looking. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"We've been partner for almost five years. I know when there's something floating around in that head of yours that you need to get out." She told him making him look at her. He looked hesitant to say anything, to tell her what was circulating in his head. "Castle." She said softly as she reached out grabbing his arm. "What's wrong?"

He was about to shake her off again when the words started to just flow from his mouth. "Just remembering the days when Alexis was this little." He looked back at Kayla. "Sometimes I miss those days." He told her, not looking to see what she was thinking. Beckett looked at Kayla sleeping peacefully then back at Castle.

"You're really good at this." She started. "You are a good father to Alexis and if you were to…." She paused to look away not wanting to look at him for the rest of the sentence. "To have another child, you would be amazing with them too." She paused feeling his love, and not feeling his gaze. "Is that what you want?" She asked finally pulling the courage to look at him. He looked at her surprised by her question.

"Another kid? Yeah." He said with a small smirk looking at Kayla. "I would love another kid or two. If I can find someone to feel the same about me I would love to have another child." Beckett looked at him. She wanted badly to yell at him and tell him to open his eyes. She loved him; she wanted to be with him. She knew he felt the same about her but was in a new place in his feelings. "What about you?" He asked looking at her. She was back to looking at the infant.

"I think if I get the right guy, I would like to have at least one child." She said softly not looking at him as he stared. He wanted to tell her he was the right guy for her but he knew she wasn't on the same level, knew she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him so he stopped himself and settled for a nod.

"Let's go sit for a bit." He offered, leading her back to the living room to watch the TV. The two settled next to each other and started searching the stations for something good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle woke to the sound of the front door. He heard it slide closed quietly and the soft footsteps walking towards him. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes a crack to see his daughter retreating, trying to be as quiet as she could as she walked away. He moved his hand to run down his face but found it pinned. Opening his eyes wider, he found Beckett lying against him, TV still going. He sat still looking at her. He loved the feeling of this woman pressed up to his side, snuggling close in her sleep, but he knew if she woke up like that, she would be completely embarrassed. He knew Beckett better than she knew herself sometimes. He started gently peeling her from his side when the baby started crying.

The cries grew louder causing Beckett to sit up quickly and look at him shocked at how she had fallen asleep. Suddenly Alexis ran down the stairs looking at her father confused as he climbed to his feet and went to his office. The two following him.

"Well good morning to you too, miss Kayla." He said as she gently picked her up and cradled her to him.

"Dad…?" Alexis trailed off watching him cradle the baby. "Is there something I should know about?" She glanced at Beckett as Castle shook his head working on calming the baby.

"Kayla is Ryan and Jenny's baby. Beckett and Esposito bet that she couldn't watch her for the weekend and be fine Monday."

"But…" Alexis was confused as she looked between the two adults.

"Kayla wouldn't stop crying." Beckett took over. "That's why we made the bet. She is a difficult baby and Ryan and Jenny are wearing down so I bet Esposito I would watch her and could do a better job than he could."

"She basically cheated." Castle said as Kayla started to calm. He threw a smirk at Beckett who narrowed her eyes at him. "She could calm her so she called me." He grinned proudly. Beckett could see his ego growing bigger and bigger. "I worked my magic and now I'm stuck."

"She have colic or something?" Alexis asked as she moved closer to look at the baby. She had seen her when she was just born but that was the last time.

"I don't think so; she just doesn't like certain things." Castle told her.

"Can I hold her?" Alexis asked. Castle smiled as he shifted the girl so he could hand her to his daughter. He watched as she cradled the baby girl to her and started to sway gently. "I'm free today; do you want me to help?" She looked up at her dad who looked at Beckett.

"Am I going to still be called a cheater?" She asked as Castle smirked.

"Probably." He shrugged. She smiled and shrugged back making Alexis smile brightly. "You want to feed her while Kate and I get changed?" He asked and saw her eyes light up. "Her carrier is in the living room next to the couch and her formula is in the diaper bag by the door. Just follow the directions." Castle told his daughter. Beckett watched the two and saw Alexis look back at the baby adoringly as Castle ran a hand over Kayla's head. "Be careful and if you need anything get one of us." Alexis nodded and was off to help.

"Looks like we have another helper for the day. She have magic too?" Beckett asked raising her eyebrows in questions with a smile in her eyes. Castle paused looking at her he needed to control himself.

"We Castles are the best at what we do." He said proudly making her laugh. "There's a problem with the hot water upstairs bathroom so you might want to use mine." He told her making her look at him. He saw a flash on her face and took it as she was uncomfortable while she was merely conjuring images to her head of using *his* shower. "There's a lock on the door and I'll stay out there with Alexis so you don't have to worry about me losing control, Detective." He said trying to play it off as a joke. He saw her shake her head.

"It's not you I'm worried about." She muttered making him furrow his brows a moment before turning towards his bedroom door. She had never been in there; never saw what his bedroom looked like let alone the bathroom attached. As he opened the door, she quickly looked around noticing the messy covers on the bed and the open closet with his nice dress shirts and jackets he always wore. There was a rather large TV sitting on top of a big dresser.

"There's towels in the cabinet and if you need anything just ask. I think Alexis has shampoo and all in here. Since the plumber can't come till Monday she's been using it too." He told her.

Beckett shook her head. "I'll be fine. I brought my stuff with me." He just nodded and they walked out together. She grabbed her bag and went back in to the shower. She was having a hard time controlling the urge to push him down and make him listen to her. Her love was flying to the surface and she couldn't stop it.

Castle went back out to find Alexis sitting on a chair in his office rocking back and forth as she hummed. She smiled down at the baby as her little eyes slipped closed. She slowly stood, placing her back in the little pack and play bassinet to look at her father. "She started to fuss so I changed her and she just started falling back to sleep."

"Thanks." Castle smiled at his daughter.

"For everything you said, the always crying all the time and everything. She doesn't seem all that bad." Castle smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Beckett and I gave her a bath and then I did what I used to for you." She looked at him confused. "The washer. Start a load of wash and set the baby carrier on top of it and the moving and vibrations relaxed you and you fell right to sleep." She smiled up at him before leaning into him as they looked back at the sleeping girl

"You and Beckett get much sleep?"

"Yeah, once I taught Beckett how to make her sleep."

"That why you two were passed out on the couch?" He smirked and shrugged.

"We were going to watch TV for a little bit and then sleep for today. Guess we were just really worn from everything." He shrugged as they walked into the other room. "You hungry?" He asked.

"No, I ate at Paige's. Do you want me to watch her for a little bit so you and Beckett can eat?"

"If she wakes up, maybe. She should be all right though. Thanks, pumpkin." He smiled starting the coffee and hugged her tight as Beckett walked out from the office, her hair combed neatly but still wet. She was dressed in black slacks and a button down, just as she dresses for work.

"Shower's all yours." She smiled softly at him. he nodded giving Alexis one last tight hug and a kiss to her head before walking in to get his own shower.

"Coffee's on." He told her as he passed making her nod and walk closer to the coffee pot that was now gurgling. She glanced over at Alexis who was watching her.

"You okay?" Beckett asked Alexis. Beckett saw the girls light blue eyes on her a second longer before turning away quickly.

"Oh, uh. Nothing." She shook her head.

"Alexis." Beckett said turning towards the young woman. "What's wrong?" Alexis looked at her as if trying to figure out if she should say what's on her mind or not. Beckett walked closer and nudged Alexis to walk with her. "Sit down." Beckett took a seat at the breakfast bar and patted the seat next to her. Once she sat Beckett looked at her again. "Talk."

Alexis looked at her then down at the counter as she started to talk slowly. "It's just that…." She trailed off shaking her head. "No, never mind. It's nothing, really." Beckett reached out grabbing her arm making her look at her.

"There's something on your mind, that's obvious. What is it?" Beckett looked at her. "Did… did you want to talk to your dad more?"

"No, it's not that." Alexis sighed and shook her head. "I just…. The way you guys jumped up when Kayla started to cry and how Dad was holding her and everything…." She shook her head again. "It's stupid. Never mind."

"Alexis." Beckett said making Alexis look at her before letting out a breath.

"I've always wanted a sibling and Dad loves kids. Seeing him hold Kayla just….it looked like it did in my head over the years of me thinking about having a sibling." She looked at Beckett waiting but saw her give a small nod and go back to her coffee.

"I know what you mean. I always wanted a sibling when I was growing up. But you're about to go off to college, you still think your dad having another kid would be right?" Beckett looked at Alexis who seemed to be thinking about it.

She nodded. "Yeah." Beckett looked confused. "If you think about it, he's always wanted another kid. With me gone and no one home for him…. it would be good for him to have someone to baby and take care of like he did me." Alexis bit her bottom lip looking at Beckett who glanced at her.

"Well who knows, maybe your dad will find someone he really loves soon and you'll wind up with a sibling." Beckett watched as Alexis' eyes roamed her face as if looking for something.

"Yeah. Maybe." She said. "I have to go work on a paper. If you and Dad need help let me know." Beckett nodded and watched the young woman run up the stairs as her words filtered back into her mind. Beckett knew she had waited too long, she saw how he had pulled away from her when she was about to tell him she loved him. After drifting apart for a while, they were finally getting back on track, finally coming back to how they used to interact; only there was something laying under the surface with Castle. She heard the front door shut napping her from her thoughts. She turned seeing Martha walking over to her.

"Kate, Darling. What are you doing here?" She asked hugging the detective. Beckett opened her mouth to respond as Kayla began crying. Martha looked towards Castle's office then at Beckett who set her coffee on the counter and walked in to calm the baby with Martha following. As they walked in Castle walked from his bedroom dressed in jeans and an under shirt with wet hair. He stopped seeing Beckett at the pack and play.

"I got her. You go finish getting dressed." Beckett told him as she leaned down lifting Kayla into her arms.

Martha looked between the two. "Is there something I should know about?"

"No!" Castle defended

"No." Beckett answered at the same time glancing at him. "Go." She told him before turning back to Martha as he walked away. "This is Kayla, she's Ryan and Jenny's daughter. She's had a bad habit of crying almost all the time. They needed some rest so I'm babysitting."

"She bet Esposito that she could watch her and be fin Monday." Castle said walking back out with a deep purple dress shirt on now and his hair combed. "She couldn't get her to stop crying so she called me."

"The miracle worker." Martha said as if knowing. Castle smirked as he walked over towards Beckett.

"Can you grab me her bag from the other room?" Beckett asked him. "I think she needs to be changed." He nodded and did as he was asked. "We were at my apartment but my one new neighbor complained."

"Wanted to have us arrested for disturbing the peace." Castle said walking back in the room. "Figured if she cried like she was and we're here there's no one she can bother."

"Besides she's been doing a lot better than ever before." Beckett told him.

Castle nodded. "Use the bed." He said as he led the way into his bedroom where she gently laid the girl on the bed. "Alexis didn't feed her so she might be hungry now." Beckett nodded. "Speaking of hungry…. I'm going to go make us some food." Beckett gave him an appreciative smile as he and Martha left to go to the kitchen.

"I thought you said she still didn't feel anything that she just wanted to be friends." Martha asked as she followed him.

"She does." He told her as he went about his work of making breakfast. "She made a bet with Esposito and needed help." He shrugged.

"Really, Richard. You are playing a dangerous game. You can't just stop those feelings, and now you're helping her baby sit. You need to make up your mind and do it fast before you get too far in your little world and you come out with a shattered heart instead of just a broken one."

Castle leaned onto the counter top. "I can handle it."

"Richard, you need to come clean. The more you dance around everything the more hurt you both will be in the end."

"Mother."

"All I'm saying is that if you are insistent on staying there and working beside her with everything, you really should clear the air and start fresh with everything. That way you both know where you stand in this partnership you have." Castle looked at her before she put her hands up in defense. "I know, I know it's not my business but darling, you need to go one way or the other before things shatter." She walked up the stairs. Castle stood still a minute watching his mother walk away before he turned back to grab the eggs and saw Beckett standing in the doorway to his office.

He knew the look on her face. "Kate…" He trailed off watching as she turned back into his office. He walked around the counter and towards his office as she walked out, shutting the door behind her. "Kate-"

"What was she talking about, Castle? What needs to be cleared? Where do we stand?" She asked all at once.

"Let me explain." Castle told her as she crossed her arms.

"Is there something going on that you've been trying to hide from me? Is that why… why you acted like you did with Slaughter and those women?" Castle furrowed his brow.

"Beckett…" Castle shook his head. "Don't worry about it." They had just gotten everything working between them again. He did not want to ruin it by bringing up their feelings and the whole reason for the problems in the first place.

"No. We moved past those things and put it all behind us to work as partners again. Tell me what's going on, Castle." She demanded.

Castle took a breath and let it out slowly. "Do you remember your shooting?" He asked making her freeze looking up at him. His blue eyes pleading, but pleading for what she wondered. "Just tell me. Do you or do you not remember your shooting?" He watched as she just nodded. "Why did you lie?" Beckett looked at him trying to kick herself into gear. It took her a few minutes before she looked down, all the anger and frustration gone from her eyes.

"I was… afraid."

"Of what?" He demanded. She didn't answer. "What were you so afraid of that you lied to me, to my face saying you didn't remember?"

"I was afraid you didn't mean it." She said quickly before looking up at him. She felt the frustration from the feeling of being interrogated by Castle. "I was dying, I was afraid you only said it because I was dying. I was afraid that if I risked my heart, if I risked everything, something would happen and it would be one big mess. I was afraid that I wasn't enough for you, I wasn't whole enough for you." Tears were gathering in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I am afraid to lose you." She saw his blue eyes soften as he looked down at her. Now that she was out of her shoes, she was a good four inches shorter than he was.

For a moment all he could do was look deep into her hazel eyes, searching, looking for the answers, wanting to make sure she wasn't just trying to spear him. "You should have said something. I wouldn't have pushed, I would have kept doing what I've always done for you…. wait."

"I can only wish you would wait until I'm ready, I can't ask for you to wait forever." She told him. "Why didn't you just tell me you knew? How did you find out?"

"You were talking to the kid who dropped the book bag for the bombing. You told him that you remembered, but you couldn't tell me." He said and she could see the hurt in his eyes, could hear the pain and rejection in his voice. "You could have just told me you remembered."

"I… I was protecting both of us. I was protecting you from my brokenness and I was protecting myself from any more pain that is inevitable with relationships."

Castle looked at her thoughtful. "I don't through those words around lightly." He told her as she nodded.

"I know, and I am so sorry that I hurt you, that I lied to you about it. I just…" She trailed off shaking her head looking away. Suddenly the baby started to cry again, interrupting their conversations. Beckett turned to go back to Kayla when Castle grabbed her arm, spinning her back to face him and he leaned down capturing her lips. It only took a moment for her to realize what was happening and she started kissing back.

Castle pulled back and looked at her, faces mere inches away. "I love you, Kate." He said softly.

"I love you too, Castle." She said with a small smile as she forced the words out with the air her lungs refused to let go of. The two stood looking at each other before they kissed again.

"Really, Richard. Don't you hear that poor girl screa-" Martha stopped on the little landing of the stairs as Alexis came running down behind her. They both stopped seeing the two pull back, looking like they were a couple of teenagers caught making out in the backseat.

"I'll… I'll go get her." Beckett said looking a little out of place before she turned back to his office to get Kayla.

"What?" Castle asked his mother and daughter who were still standing in place staring at him.

Alexis gave a small smile as Martha grinned at her son. "I told you not to let it build up. I told you to tell her long ago. But do you listen to me? No, because you know what's best when it comes to Beckett." Martha walked closer to her son. "Sometimes it's not the person you need to pay attention to but the gender." She smiled before turning away shaking her head and walking back up stairs

"You have something to say too?" Castle asked Alexis.

"Are you happy?" She asked tilting her head a bit, as she watched her father look back at the doorway to his office where he could hear Beckett humming softly. He looked back at his daughter. "Does she make you happy, Dad?"

"Yeah. She does." He nodded with a small smile. He watched as Alexis smiled brightly at him.

"Then I'm happy for you." She ran over giving him a tight hug. "Just don't go getting into too much trouble." She told him making him flash his bright smile at her. "Did you want me to take Kayla while you eat?" She asked seeing the breakfast items on the counter, not cooked yet.

"I think we'll handle her. I'll let you know." Alexis nodded as he kissed her head and she ran back up the stairs. Castle turned and walked to his office to see Beckett sitting in his desk chair rocking slightly as she hummed and fed the now quiet baby.

"Is everything okay?" Beckett asked seeing him stop at the door jam to watch her. He nodded and watched as she rocked. Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged. "It was the only chair I could find that rocked a bit. It should help put her to sleep." Castle nodded again. "You just going to stand there nodding at me all day?"

"How long have you loved me?" He asked. They both knew that just confessing their love for the other wasn't the end. There was still a lot that needed to be discussed.

"A while now. I don't know when I fell for you but I was determined not to see it. When I was shot, it was a wakeup call to everything and… I just… I started to feel it more and more. It took Lanie pushing one night for me to finally admit that I had fallen in love with you."

Castle smirked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to and then you showed up with the blond flight attendant at the crime scene." She looked at him and he saw the pain he had caused clear in her eyes. "Why didn't you ever say it again?"

"Because I didn't know if you were ready yet. And then I found out and I thought you lied to save me the embarrassment. To not have to tell me you don't have feelings for me back." He shrugged.

"I really am so sorry for putting you through that. I've been seeing someone." She said. He looked at her confused as to how to take the meaning. "I went back to the therapist. I've been working on getting better with everything so that I wouldn't be so broken when I told you how I felt."

"You've been seeing someone?" He asked surprised.

Beckett nodded. "After I came back after I was shot and I had the problem with the suspect holding the gun, and then the with the sniper case…. I've been seeing him every few weeks. I wanted to get better; I wanted to put all my problems behind me."

"What problems?" He asked as he walked over to sit in the chair across the desk from her. Beckett refused to meet his eyes; she continued looking at the baby as her eyes slowly slid shut while eating. "Kate." Beckett slowly looked at him. "You need to talk to me."

"I have been seeing a therapist. I have PTSD." She looked at him to see his reaction but he only nodded. "We have been working on me moving on from my mother's case, on me becoming the person I want to be. The person you deserve." Castle shook his head before he locked his gaze with hers.

"You are who I deserve. I want you, Kate. I don't want you to be someone you're not. I love you problems, quirks and all." Beckett stood walking over to lay the sleeping baby down. As she, straightened Castle walked over to her. "I love you the way you are." He reached out gently running the pads of his fingers over her cheek, settling in her hair as he cradled her head. "I love you Kate."

Beckett's breath caught in her chest as she reached out settling her hands on his chest as they moved closer. Closing the distance until their lips connected. Once connected a fever took over and they couldn't pull away from the other. Castle pulled her closer with a hand on her hip and her arms snaked around his neck holding tight. Beckett's phone ringing pulled them apart. They looked at each other a moment longer before Beckett pulled away to answer.

"Beckett." Castle watched her as she listened. She tilted her head and gave a small smile. "Yeah, Castle came over and calmed her down. We had to go to his loft because my neighbor was giving me trouble. So we moved over to his place." She paused to listen as Castle sat trying to figure out whom she was talking to.

"So you need me to watch her?" They heard turning to see Alexis peeking into the room.

"No, that's fine. We can take care of her." Seeing her look, he smirked. "Tell you what. You can take care of her tonight." He saw her smile brightly and nod before leaving. Castle turned back to Beckett.

"It was Castle's daughter. She wants to take over for us." Beckett smiled. "Okay. Thanks dad….. Yeah I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up and looked at Castle. "Sorry. I called him about how to calm Kayla earlier."

Castle shook his head before he walked closer to her. "We need to talk." He said softly and watched her nod. "I want everything in the open between us. If we're going to work this out we need to tell each other everything." Beckett looked at him wanting to have everything worked out, wanting to be with him but her instincts still refused to let others see her vulnerable. "I'm not saying we have to open every door now. Just…. Talk when you feel it's right or when things get right because of something."

"I can do that." She nodded making him give a small smirk before looking sadly at her and glancing to his TV. "What?" She asked as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. He wanted everything out, no secrets between them.

"You know I would do anything to help you, anything to keep you safe and happy. Right?" He asked suddenly not feeling so sure. Beckett looked at him a minute furrowing her brow as she walked a little closer to him.

"What's going on, Rick?" She asked. He paused, using his first name meant she was serious.

"After you were shot and you came back. We started working your mother's case, trying to figure out who was at the top." Beckett nodded.

"You told me to stop. You got me to stop." Beckett added. Castle paused looking at her, she could see the little speck of worry forming in his blue eyes and she reached out, resting a hand on his chest. "Castle?" She asked becoming worried with his silence.

"I want everything in the open; I don't want secrets between us anymore." Beckett nodded and Castle stepped away and towards his TV. He looked at her again before turning it on to see Beckett's smiling face with notes around it. Beckett stared. It was a murder board. She stood in her place, unmoving, just looking at the screen.

"Castle…" She trailed off as tears came to her eyes and she looked at him.

"I got a call from someone. I don't know who but he said Montgomery sent him the files to keep the bad guys away but it would only work of you stopped digging. I did what I could I stopped you. I stopped you from investigating to keep you from being killed. I couldn't watch you die again." He shook his head as emotions rose to the surface.

Beckett looked at the screen before looking at him, feeling betrayed and hurt. "So you kept looking even though you stopped me from doing the one thing I've always wanted, even though it could have gotten everyone around you killed. What would have happened if they found out you were looking into it? This could have put cross hairs on Martha, on Alexis….. On you. Did you even think about that?" She asked angrily. "We were supposed to do this together."

"I couldn't risk losing you to this. I opened it up again and I almost lost you to the case and to the guys who started the mess. I couldn't risk it."

"But you could risk your own life? The life of your mother? Your daughter? Castle you can't just take this and work on it. they almost killed me because of it. They won't hesitate to kill you or your mother or Alexis." She was angry that he endangered everyone and himself, not that he was looking into the case. She knew she should be furious with him over everything but she could only think about what could have happened and it sent waves of worry and hurt through her as she looked at him. She shook her head. "Delete it."

"What?" He asked shocked and confused.

"Delete it. All of it. If anyone finds out your doing this, they could come after you. it hurts to put it away but I think it's time for me to move on. To put the past behind me. I've been working on overcoming all of this, it's time to really do it. Delete it." Castle looked at her a minute trying to get everything filtered through his head. Beckett only looked away as Kayla began to cry again. She picked up the baby and walked out of his office and into the living room fighting off the pain welling in her chest from thinking about her mother, the case, what Castle had been doing.

Castle turned the TV off and walked out to see her swaying with Kayla in her arms crying. Castle touched her back gently making her look at him. He could see the tears she blinked back as she looked from him back to the crying baby. "Put her in the carrier, I'll start the washer." He told her as he walked behind the stairs to a little closet as she put the crying baby in the carrier and carried it in to him. He took the carrier from her and lifted it up onto the washer as it started to move and vibrate with the wash. Once the baby started to calm he looked at Beckett who was watching Kayla with glossy eyes. "I'm sorry, Kate." He said making her look at him.

"It's not your fault." She shook her head. "I know why you did it and why you didn't tell me. I just…. You can't risk Martha or Alexis' lives and now that you know how I feel, you really can't risk your own just to secretly protect me. I can't lose you." Castle turned fully towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. She let out a breath. She wasn't used to this. She was used to running away when things became emotional, hide where no one could find her until it was gone. "I think I can finally accept everything that happened that day." She said as she pulled back. "I want to move on, I just don't know how."

"We can figure it out together. If that's what you want." He told her as he looked down into her hazel eyes with his unbelievably clear blue ones. She searched his eyes a moment before she gave a small smile and nodded.

"That is what I want. If you still want me." She said softly.

"I never stopped." He leaned down, closer to her face. "I'll always want you. I'll always love you, Kate." He closed the distance and kissed her lovingly. Pulling back, he looked at her. "I will file the case away but I won't delete it. Then if there's a break or something happens we can figure it out and get the bastards and not have to start from scratch with our research."

"No more investigating it?" She asked shakily.

Castle shook his head. "Not unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Then we'll do it together." She said and watched him nod. "I think she's asleep. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She smiled as he smirked before turning the washer off and carrying the baby in her carrier out into the living room. Castle set the carrier down on the coffee table and looked at his watch.

"It's already eleven. You want to just get lunch? We can head to that little restaurant down the block if you want." He offered making her smile.

"Sure. Let me get her diaper bag and we can go." She told him. "You want to let Alexis know while I grab the bag?" He nodded as she walked away. He walked up the stairs to his daughter's room and knocked waiting for permission to go in.

"Hey dad." She smiled at him as he walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Beckett and I are going down to that new restaurant down the block. Did you want to head out with us?" She nodded and jumped to her feet with a bright smile.

"Let me grab my bag and I'll be right down." Castle nodded and stood walking towards the door. "Dad?" He stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm glad you and Beckett are happy. She really is a great person and I know she'll take care of you while I'm away." She walked over and hugged him tight making him smile down at her. "I really am glad that you found her and you're not with Gina or… mom." She scrunched her face a little making him chuckle.

Castle pulled her tight against him and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks, pumpkin. I'm glad too." The two stood holding each other another minute before Castle pulled back. "Come on, let's go." As they walked down the stairs Castle looked at his daughter. "Beckett can get cranky when she doesn't eat, we better hurry up." Alexis smiled at her father.

"I heard that Castle." They stopped and looked at each other, hearing Beckett scold Castle before Alexis laughed at him and continued down. Castle stood another minute before he smirked and continued down to see Beckett and Alexis buckling Kayla into the seat. Beckett pulled the diaper bag over her shoulder. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." Castle walked over picking up the carrier before they started towards the door.

"What about your mom?" Beckett asked.

"Gram is asleep. She was out all night she comes home and sleeps for most of the day." Alexis shrugged as she opened the door and they left.

Later that night, Beckett sat down on the couch next to Castle after helping Alexis move everything up to her room. She looked over at Castle who was lounging with his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. "Castle." She said making him open his eyes half way to look at her. "You're falling asleep. Go to bed."

"Only if you come with me." He smirked. Beckett just shook her head with a smile as she looked into his sleepy blue eyes.

"We need to go back to my place tomorrow. Ryan and Jenny are going to get Kayla there about noon." She explained before she smiled at him. "Come on. Let's get some sleep." She stood up holding out her hand for him. With a matching smile, he took it, stood and the two walked into his bedroom for some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beckett woke up and looked beside her to see Castle laying on his back still sound asleep. She smiled, she never thought she would be in a relationship with Richard Castle but he never stopped trying and for that, she could never repay him for. She glanced at the clock on his nightstand to see it was already eight in the morning. Slowly she slipped from the bed; quietly shut the door as she walked into the living room and found Martha and Alexis at the counter in the kitchen talking with a smiling Kayla on her carrier on the counter. Beckett still felt awkward about the two women knowing she slept with Castle. This was his mother and daughter for god sakes. She gave a small smile as she walked over to check on Kayla.

"Good morning." Alexis smiled at Beckett.

"Good morning." Beckett returned the smile. "How was she last night?" Beckett wondered as she looked at the bright-eyed baby in her carrier.

"She was good. Only cried twice to be fed and changed." Alexis told her. "She seems like she's a different baby than what you described." Beckett nodded.

"Must be the Castle air." Martha laughed making Beckett smile brightly at the older woman. "Kate, dear, would you like something to eat?"

Beckett shook her head. "No thank you, Martha. I actually need to get back to my place for Ryan and Jenny to pick Kayla up." Martha smiled as she looked at Beckett as her gaze fell to the baby again, before she looked at Alexis. "Is all her things still up in your room?"

"No, Gram and I brought everything down this morning. Figured you and dad would want to have her down here." The young woman explained. The three felt as if they were not talking about a baby that Beckett was babysitting but a baby of her and Castle. Beckett just nodded knowing she needed to get moving before things flew through her mind and she lost control over filing them away.

Beckett thanked Alexis and was about to turn to gather what they needed to take when Castle leaned on the counter beside her. "Good morning ladies." He smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"So what are your plans for today?" Martha asked her son.

"Well I figured I'd help get everything back to Beckett's so Ryan and Jenny can get Ms. Kayla." He said and looked at Beckett. "Then the rest is up to Kate." Beckett looked at him confused. "What? You had a hard weekend babysitting the little terrorizer, it will give you time to think of how to rub it in Esposito's face." He grinned making her smile and shake her head.

"I guess the bet was called off since I took in help from you and your mother and daughter rather than me doing it like I told him."

"Why? You babysat, you were just smart enough to get some extra hands rather than pretending you knew everything. Which I really thought you were going to do." he shrugged earning a glare from her.

"I was. Until my neighbor started complaining." She rolled her eyes at Castle's bright grin. She wanted to smile but she was determined not to let him see her amusement. "Well if you will be accompanying me and Miss Kayla we better get going soon so we can get there in time for them." Castle nodded. "I'm going to get dressed. You watch her." She stated, giving a slight tone to her voice at the end as if commanding him. he gave a small pout as she walked back towards his bedroom where she left her bag.

"So, Richard, are you and Beckett on better terms?" Martha asked with a knowing smile.

Castle gave a small smile. "We are." He nodded.

"We, dad!" Alexis scolded.

"Not like that." He rolled his eyes at his daughter making her laugh. "We straightened a few things out and are on better terms."

Martha gave him a suspicious look. "From what I saw last night, better than that." Castle shook his head but could not hide the small smile creeping to his lips.

"We are dating." He confirmed. "So she'll be over a little more than she usually is."

"And you'll be doing the walk of shame in the morning." Martha added with a smile making her son give a fake chuckle.

"More like Beckett doing the walk of sha-."

"Castle." Beckett scolded as she walked back over. Martha and Alexis tried to hide their smiles as Castle jumped and froze as a small child who knew they were in trouble would. He glanced at her as she put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a glare. "If anyone is doing the walk of shame it will be you." She said making Martha and Alexis laugh as Castle felt a smirk creek to his face. "Go get dressed so we can get to my place before Ryan and Jenny." Castle nodded and started towards the bedroom stopping to kiss her cheek effectively silencing her. After a minute, Beckett glanced at Castle walking into his bedroom before she walked closer to the counter.

"You'll have to get used to that every morning." Martha smiled at Beckett who gave a nod with a small smile.

"Dad's very affectionate." Alexis added

Beckett nodded, as he smile grew a little wider. "I know how he can be. I'm just not used to it is all. Guess I better get used to it fast."

"Richard knows you well enough to know how much you can take." Martha smiled.

"He really does love you." Alexis told her softly. "He has for a long time."

"Even if it took him forever to do anything about it." Martha rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad you two are finally done playing that little dance." Castle opened the door and started over to them dressed in a dark blue button down and blue jeans. Martha smiled at Kate as she watched Castle button the last few buttons of his shirt.

"Okay, you ready to go?" He asked and watched her nod. "You get the bag and baby I'll grab the abominable sleep thing." He said making Beckett shake her head as Martha smiled and Alexis rolled her eyes. Alexis looked at her watch before sliding from the chair.

"I have to meet my friends. I'll see you guys later. Bye dad." Alexis kissed Castle's cheek

"Bye pumpkin." He said before going to grab the pack and play as Alexis turned to Beckett.

"Bye Kate." She kissed Beckett's check then her grandmother has and left. Martha watched as Beckett processed what happened before she gave a small smile and turned to grab the diaper bag and the baby carrier.

"Welcome to the Castle family." Martha said softly making Beckett smile at her before following Castle down to her car. They put everything in, fastened Kayla into the car and headed to her apartment.

After a few hours, Kayla started to become fussy and Castle carried her over to the couch where he has with her laying on his chest. It was only a matter of moments before both Castle and Kayla were sound asleep leaving Beckett to watch them and wonder what it would be like if the baby lying on his chest was their child. She smiled thinking about someday having a family with the man she, only four years ago, couldn't stand and now she couldn't live without. There was a soft knock on the door making her snap from her thoughts. Beckett walked over and ran a hand over Castle's head as she leaned down to his ear.

"Castle." She said softly, earning a soft grunt. "Ryan and Jenny are here. Wake up." She saw his blue eyes slowly slide open, as there was another knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door as Castle stood up setting Kayla in her carrier. Both Ryan and Jenny stopped staring at the sleeping baby girl.

"She's still alive right?" Ryan asked making Beckett roll her eyes.

"Of course." They walked over and looked at her.

"How..." Ryan trailed off before looking at his boss. "She is never quiet. How did you get her to sleep and why do you look so wide awake?" Beckett gave a small smile.

"I asked Castle for help." Beckett admitted making Ryan and Jenny look at Castle missing Beckett's loving look she was giving him. "She started crying a little after you left and nothing worked so I called in some help. He used his tricks and she's been good the whole weekend."

"The whole weekend?" Ryan looked over at Castle again. "You didn't drug her or anything right?"

"No." Castle furrowed his brows at the accusation. "Just have to know the Castle tricks." He grinned. "Try putting her in her carrier and then putting the carrier on the washer while it's running. That pretty much did the trick for her."

"And sleeping on your chest." Beckett added. "He had her asleep in minutes when he had her lay on his chest." Ryan nodded.

"We can't thank you enough." Jenny said with a small smile.

"Now you can shut Javi up." Ryan laughed making Beckett smile.

"Maybe not as much as I thought I would. I did get help after all." Beckett looked at Castle. "Maybe I'll just make him have Castle follow him around for a week instead of all the paper work." Beckett grinned at the helpless look Castle was giving her.

"Now that's not fair, he's supposed to do my paper work too." Beckett smiled at her friend. "My paperwork and Castle for a week?" Ryan offered gaining an offended look from Ryan.

"That might be a little too much punishment." Beckett laughed a little as she looked between Ryan and Castle. "I'll have him do your paperwork for a month."

"Sounds good to me." Ryan grinned as Jenny smacked his arm with a disapproving look. "What? A bet's a bet. Especially at the precinct." He explained making her roll her eyes. "we better get her home." He said not wanting anymore grief from his wife than she was already going to give him.

"Thanks again. I don't know what we would have done without you." Jenny told Beckett.

Beckett shook her head. "It was mostly Castle's doing."

"Thanks Rick." Jenny smiled before she took the diaper bag and carrier from Ryan as he grabbed the pack and play.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early." Ryan said as he was leaving.

"Bright and early." Beckett confirmed before shutting the door behind them. She turned to Castle who was still by her kitchen counter watching her. "What?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"You wouldn't make me follow Esposito to punish him really. Right?" He asked as if worried. She smiled at him as she reached out wrapping her arms around his waist.

"sometimes, Castle…" She trailed off before he leaned down to kiss her.

Castle pulled back to look at her. "What do you want to do today? It's your choice after all." Beckett leaned forward, resting her head on his chest.

"I want to just relax. It's been a long time since I could just relax." Castle pulled her tighter to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Then let's relax." He said low before walking to the couch where he sat with her curled up against him, flipping through channels to find something good to watch.

Beckett woke up to her alarm buzzing in the other room. Lifting her head she realized she, Castle had fallen asleep on the couch, and it was now time for work. Beckett put her hand on his chest as she leaned a bit farther away. "Castle." She said trying to wake him. "Castle." Again no response. "Rick." She said a little louder making his eyes fly open and he jumped forward making Beckett laugh as he looked around alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Is that all it takes to get you moving?" Beckett smiled as he glared at her.

"You don't call me Rick unless it's something serious." He told her making her smirk at him. "Guess I should get used to it though." He mused as she shook her head.

"You'll always be Castle." She told him. "Unless you do something stupid…. Or wont wake up." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and hurried into her room to be changed for work. "Castle, come on. I'll stop by the loft so you can change and we can head to the precinct." Castle nodded and followed as she drove them to his loft, waited in the living room for him to change and make coffee before they were on their way to the precinct.

"So what are you going to do to Esposito?" Castle asked as they climbed into the elevator.

"I'll just have him do Ryan's paperwork for a week." Beckett shrugged as the doors closed. "I had help; I cheated a bit on the bet so I'll go easy." Beckett turned and kissed Castle before pulling away just enough to look in his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"To last until we are done work." She told him before he quickly pulled her in for a deep kiss leaving them both breathless as the doors opened and they had to go back to work. "Good morning, Espo." She smiled as he just looked at her. Ryan smirked as he looked at his partner.

"Hey, yo, you cheated. First of all you call writer boy to help and then you get a neighbor calling the police cause your disturbing the peace-"

"What?" Ryan looked at Beckett as she shrugged.

"We fixed that problem and there were no rules against getting help. You just didn't think of it." She said making him open his mouth once before shutting it and looked at her, not happy she won. "I've decided to go easy on you this time. This just goes to show you not to bet against, for or on me." She said with a playful look at the detective before he turned and went to sit down at his desk.

"Aw, come on. Can't you make him do a little extra paperwork or something? What about sending Castle after him?" Castle looked between the two as Beckett looked at him and shook her head with a smirk.

"That would be too cruel. Castle stays with me for now." She told him before he shrugged and went to his desk while she sat at hers and Castle took his usual seat.

"Like you could ever get rid of me." Castle said low making her smile as she dipped her head, letting her hair fall to cover her smile from him as she started on paper work and he sat quietly playing games on his phone while he waited for them to be off the clock so they can share another kiss like in the elevator.


End file.
